


Things I’m Thankful For

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid and Walter sample Thanksgiving dinner when they have a moment to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I’m Thankful For

Astrid’s elbow was in the mashed potatoes and she was pretty confident that Walter had tipped over the gravy boat into her hair. Her right flat had fallen off somewhere under the table and her left was working loose as she wrapped her legs tighter around Walter’s waist. He was reaching for something past her head and she giggled as he managed to retrieve it, holding it to her mouth.

"Turkey, my dear?" he offered as he held the strip of crisped turkey skin above her, the juices and grease dripping onto her lips.

"Please," she said and opened her mouth a little wider for the food.

He lowered it carefully into her mouth and she had to admit the brining process he had used really was perfect, so she gave an approving,

“Mmmm.”

He smiled and licked her lips. There was a dinner roll under her back as was a butterknife and she glanced over at the clock on the fireplace to see how much time they had left until Peter returned with Olivia, her sister, and her niece.

“We’ve got about fifteen more minutes if we’re lucky,” she stated before she pulled his face down for another kiss.

The rhythmic quaking of the table was knocking over the wine glasses that Peter had set out, spilling the red wine in hers all over the white starched tablecloth that had taken her forever to clean. They’d set the Thanksgiving feast out when Peter left so that everything would be ready once the Dunham trio arrived here at chez Bishop, but as things always seemed to go when they received the opportunity alone, a few coy comments had developed into heavy petting which had led to being passionately tossed onto the solid oak table after pushing (some) of the food aside.

“Walter this isn’t comfortable. I want to be on top,” Astrid complained as she tried to fidget with the butterknife under her back.

“It’s for your comfort—this table top isn’t very forgiving on the knees,” Walter said in his most self-sacrificing tone as his curly hair clung to his perspiring forehead.

She gave a shocked laugh. “Whatever! You just want to look at the food while you do me!”

He shrugged slightly, but didn’t deny or apologise. Astrid giggled as Walter offered her pumpkin pie covered fingers and in response she found the can of Rediwhip and sprayed some into his mouth. Their kiss tasted like dessert and was very messy, but that was perfectly fine by her. Reaching her fingers back into a still warm glass dish, she pinched hot, syrupy berries from the cobbler she’d made and offered her sticky digits up to him.

"Cobbler?" she asked playfully.

"Delicious!” Walter exclaimed, sucking her fingers clean. “You’ll really have to give me the recipe to this, Agent Farnsworth.”

“No problem—“

The sound of a vehicle pulling up into the Bishop’s driveway made them both halt and Walter hissed,

“That sounds like them!”

Astrid scrambled out from underneath him. “Shit!”

“I’ll change in Peter’s room—you use the bathroom!” he insisted as they made their mad dash out of the dining room.

Quick to survey the damage in the bathroom mirror, Astrid hid her stuffing-covered cardigan at the bottom of the hamper and quickly ruffled her fingers through her thick curls to knock out anything that might have ended up in her hair (thankfully none of the gravy had ended up there). She mumbled frantically while trying to rub a splotch of cranberry sause out of her skirt’s navy pleats, but still managed to look presentable by the time Peter and the Dunhams entered the Bishop abode. Walter was wearing a different shirt and his curls had been brushed out somewhat when he joined her at the door and Astrid happily greeted her blonde co-worker, trying to act as normal as possible

“This is my sister Rachel and my niece Ella,” Olivia introduced as she gestured to the woman and child next to her.

Astrid smiled at the little girl. “Hello.”

The child beamed. “Hello!”

“You look nice,” Walter whispered into her ear as they walked into the dining room and she gave him a mischievous smile.

The smile left rather quickly when everyone saw the mess that had been made of the Thanksgiving feast that they’d spent most of the day working on.

“What happened?!” Peter cried, his hands pulling at his hair.

“Uh,” Walter started.

“Well, you see…” Astrid mumbled.

“I left the window open to cool the cobbler. A raccoon must have gotten in,” Walter blurted out mournfully, looking at the mess on the table in despair.

“Racoon!” the little girl exclaimed.

“They’ve been digging in the trashcans behind the house,” Peter said, shaking his head, apparently buying the story.

“Take me to see your Batman poster!” the little girl begged, tugging on Peter’s hand.

Olivia sighed and surveyed the mess on the dining room table. “Well, let’s start cleaning it up. C’mon, Walter. I know you have two working hands.”

Walter started to nibble at the stuffing scattered on the table cloth, but Olivia slapped it out of his hands, reminding him that raccoons had slobbered and touched the food, which meant it would all have to be thrown out. Obviously, Walter hadn’t thought about this consequence of his story.

To Astrid’s surprise, Olivia’s sister linked arms with her and began to lead her away.

“Let me help make some sandwiches in the kitchen,” she offered and Astrid was too surprised to resist as she was dragged out of the room.

It appeared that sandwiches were the last thing on Rachel’s mind as she made no move to fix a back up dinner for everyone.

“Hold still—I don’t think you’d want anyone else to see this,” Rachel instructed, reaching for her shirt collar. Astrid froze nervously as the blonde gave her a shit-eating grin as she pulled at Astrid’s shirt, buttoning it up so that her neck was entirely covered. The junior agent raised a confused eyebrow at Rachel who winked.

“Your hickey is showing.


End file.
